KITTY KITTY
by shiks
Summary: Kaihilary Hilary turns halfcat and now everyone wants a peice of her..Even the great Kai hiwitari! Can He sneak in a couple of kisses to the catgirl or will it be to difficult to show her love! FIRST FANFIC PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!
1. CHAPTER1

Kitty Kitty

Chapter1

It was one sunny winters day Hilary was walking down a lonely road to Tyson's dojo.

She pondered on what was going to happen today, she had no clue ….but she did know that they were practicing today.

As Hilary walked down the road she spotted an all black cat with a tiny red ribbon that held a small golden bell. The strange but cute looking cat meowed at her. Hilary stared at the cat with a questionable look on her face that said she was dumb stricken.

The cat then began to run away with the sound of bells ringing. Hilary then cried out a small hey before the cat disappeared in the dark alleyway.

"I wonder why the cat ran away I didn't do anything, maybe it thought I was going to hurt it………yeah that maybe why, but then again it came to me first." Hilary said to herself. She was almost there at Tyson's dojo when she saw the cat again, this time more closely. "hey there kitty kitty come here… come here!" said Hilary in a sugar coated voice. But the cat did not move, it just stared off into her ruby red eyes.

Hilary then became curious as to why the cat was following her. She then tried to touch it but it ran of again this time to Tyson's dojo. "Crap….." Hilary muttered under her lips this was the second time the darn cat had run away from her.

Hilary then began to run for all she was worth. Her chocolate hair began to run into her face. It was truly annoying, she couldn't see what was ahead of her then all of sudden she ran right into something, or rather …someone.

Hilary dared herself to move for she was afraid in what it is she ran into. Her body felt like 1000 boulders had crashed down onto her rather petit body. She then herd a groan come from somewhere underneath her. She then became frozen stiff, even though she was in a world of hurt.

Hilary was frozen stiff she was extremely frightened. Then she saw the cat staring at the strange seen before it in a bright and blooming cherry blossom tree.

"Darn it Hilary get the heck off me!" Hilary's eyes then widened with shock from the voice. "That voice sounds so familiar ……." Thought Hilary as she tried to move from the position she was in with whoever. But the attempt failed miserably when she fell right back onto the person with a grunt. She then heard the person under her growl, scared she tried to move again but found herself on the ground with someone on top of her.

Hilary then smashed her eyelids together, she was too afraid to look at who it was. The person on top of her seeing this smirked inwardly and then got off her and then picked her off the ground and put her to stand on her little delicate legs. Hilary then opened her eyes just in time to see who it was. "Kai….." Kai then turned around to look at the flustered girl before him. "hn……" was all Kai had said before he started to walk away again. Hilary stared after him before running to his side.

At this action Kai got a little annoyed but kept it to himself. They walked in silence until Hilary blabbered small little apologies to Kai. Kai then turned his head the other way to look at the strange girl he had grown accustomed to. She didn't notice until she turned to look at him. He then chuckled to himself when he saw Hilary turn the other way to try and hide the fact that she was blushing.

They were now a block away from Tyson's dojo, with a black cat following them like a little stalker.

"Hey Kai as I said im extremely sorry……..for crashing into you like that, it will never ever happen again…..never." Kai heard Hilary say for the 20th time this morning. Kai was going to say something to her, but they soon reached the dojo gate to see a very pissed of Tyson glaring at them.

"Hey Tyson! You're sure up early. Something the matter?" asked a very happy Hilary, Kai just remained silent looking at the fellow navy haired blader.

Tyson just glared at her like there was no tomorrow and left and went inside stomping in like a mad water buffalo. Hilary walked in after with a hurt expression on her delicate face, she was confused as to why Tyson had given her that look and left.

Everyone was now inside the dojo doing nothing. Tyson was reading his favorite comics with a little outburst here or there of laughter. Max was sitting on the ground getting ready to have a sugar rush. Ray was polishing his new and improved Drigger. Kai was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest, if anybody who didn't know him would have thought he was in a bad mood but the truth is he's always like that. Diachi was sleeping on the ground with an occasional snot bubble here or there. Kenny was typing on Dizzy his laptop and reading his emails. Grandpa was out shopping, and Hilary was just staring out the window not knowing that a certain feline was watching her from the tree.

The cat soon dropped down from the tree with a little tinkle from its bell and walked out of the yard the tree was in. With a little stretch from its paws it graciously took off looking like it was flying. It soon landed on a person's roof and prepared to take off from the roof again and it would repeat this manner till it reached its destination. The cat soon reached a pharmacy stores roof and jumped down only to be greeted by a pack of wild dogs and one stray wolf. The cat soon bit back a hiss that was going to come from its mouth but it was to late the pack of brigands already heard and were ready to attack. The cat slowly backed away and did its graceful jump, away from the wild dogs away from the stray wolf.

As the day was going by the group of teenagers became restless in the dojo. Max had already gone threw over 30 sugar rushes, sometimes Hilary would join him and sometimes he was all alone. Hilary right know was humming a soft tune to herself. Tyson would glance at her every 5 minutes or so before he would make a face and then go back to reading his comic books. Ray was purring as he listened to Hilary, though he did not say anything about her voice…..he really liked it.

Then Hilary stopped because it was almost time to go home.

"What happened hill, whadya stop for.?" Asked a very curious Daichi. Hilary then sighed a loud sigh and left with no comment.

Everyone stared after her as she departed for home; they were all worried for her since she started to leave so early since she had no parents.

As Hilary walked home she caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a black cat on a roof and it was the same cat that watched her and followed her . Hilary then walked close and the cat then jumped down and went up to the stunned

Girl. Hilary was so shocked as to why the cat had come up to her. The cat then did something unpredictable it lunged itself at Hilary and she let out a little screech of surprise. She then fainted because of the sudden movement of the tiny creature.

When Hilary woke up she was on a street corner it looked to be about midnight, with her back pressed against a red brick wall. "what happened my head hurts so much….." she thought as she clutched her head in her hands in pain, but she felt that her ears were no longer on the sides on her head but on top. And she also felt something move around her butt area like it was attached or something.

She then began to freak out. What had happened? What was going on with her? Hilary then herd a tiny meow come from her mouth, but she refused to believe that. So she got up from the spot she was currently in and took of like the speed of light.

Hilary ran home as fast as she could in the late hours of the night. When she finally reached home she ran straight to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. What she saw was so bad she started to hyperventilate over the image in the mirror she had seen.

It was her of course but she had black cat ears and a black cat's tail, and she was abnormally cute. Her usually red ruby eyes had turn into a light ruby red and she was a little shorter than normal. She had the exact same red ribbon with the little golden bell around her neck just like the cat she had seen early today.

"Oh my god!"Hilary said to nobody but herself. "This cannot be happening, I mean is this a nightmare or what?" Hilary then tried to pinch herself awake but failed since she was already awake. "Ok calm down Hilary…" she said to herself to try and keep her cool.

"Maybe you're just hallucinating, yeah that's it maybe you just need some sleep and when you wake up in the morning everything will be back to normal." And with that Hilary finally went to bed not knowing that tomorrow morning she's going to get up late.

NEXT MORNING

It was 12:00pm in the day when Hilary got up. She was really sleepy but she didn't care, she was tired and a little grouchy, and she supposed that someone different for once could wake Tyson up. When she went into the bathroom to go freshen up she did not even look up to see her reflection. So she just brushed her teeth and then took a bath and then got dressed. She wore a big red t-shirt that reached down to her knees and said hello kitty on it and some jeans denim shorts underneath it. Though she did not notice her new cat tail poking out. She then walked to the door and put on her black sneakers on, then she went outside her house to face the dreadful world.


	2. Chapter2

Hey everyone I made this a Kai Hilary story so enjoy all you fans out there !

and I also forgot I do not own Beyblade! And the characters Oh and thanks to all those who reveiwed you are so sweet hugs you Thankyou!

Hilary was walking to Tyson's dojo again today, and when she got there she could here beyblades attacking each other. "They must be training."She thought, because you could only hear that racket when they were.

As she stepped inside the training grounds she noticed they were all hard at work so she waited for them to stop before she said a small greeting.

20minuets passed before they stopped. And when they did they all passed out right on the ground except for Kai who just looked at them and muttered something about them being too weak to handle anything serious.

They all walked inside the dojo to get a snack to eat. As they were eating Hilary decided that she would say hi now.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Hilary

everyone turned to look at the girl, but as soon as they did they could not move one inch as they stared at the girl by the door way. Hilary's cat ears twitched because of the attention she was getting now, and Ray noticed this and squealed in delight before running up to Hilary and picking her off the ground and into his arms.

Kai got a little jealous but of course kept his mouth shut, but he instead glared at Ray with all the hatred he could muster right now for the neko-jin. Ray was to busy hugging Hilary to notice this action.

Hilary was going through shock now and screamed a terrible scream. One filled with horror and confusion. At this action Ray put her down and ran back to the table to eat his snack.

"Hilary you know Halloween is over now so you can take the cat ears off with the tail." Said a cocky Tyson who went behind her to touch her cat ears to see if they were real.

"What is this are they glued to your head, or what?" Tyson said while trying to tear of the tiny velvet like ears, off the helpless girl. Hilary then started to whimper in pain because of the actions he was doing.

"TYSON STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING NOW BECAUSE THEY ARE REAL!" screeched Kenny desperately trying to relieve Hilary from the pain she was getting.

"Oh sorry…..I didn't know..." said Tyson sheepishly, and then turning towards Hilary who looked like she would burst out in tears any second now.

"NOW look what you've done she's gonna start to cry again …" Tyson then began to fume with anger from the sarcastic remark that was coming from Kai. "No I'm not!" Hilary then sat up straight with her cat ears standing straight and cat tail swishing like a broom against the wooden floor.

Everyone was now staring at Hilary again and she was getting annoyed now. "What?" she asked in a very annoyed manner.

Ray then began to struggle on what should he do, and then that's when he let out a sudden burst of a remark. "Where staring at you because you're so darn cute!" squealed Ray again out of pure giddiness. Hilary then sighed a little sigh that earned a smirk from Kai.

"So Hilary what are you going to do when you get to school……you know." Hilary then stared at Kenny with a look that said give me a brake." Well Kenny to tell you the truth I don't really Know, I guess I'll Just tell them the truth Chief." Kenny then began to look at Hilary and gave her a small smile because she called him "Chief". "Hey Hilary want to go on a sugar rush! It always cheers you up when we go on one!" said Max as he began to get his secret stash of sugary sweets. "OK MAXIE!" Hilary called out to him with a giggle, she was already feeling better.

As Max went to get the treats Ray was taking Hilary's measurements so he can get her an out fit that is just like his. Kai went outside longtime ago to train, he guessed that he would have to be on top even if the idiots inside didn't .Then as he was training he heard a large crash and then a big BOOM! And a scream. He sighed, and slowly walked to the seen that was obviously a disaster.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!" yelled a pissed off Kai as he got to the seen, and what he saw made him want to burst out laughing in a crazy manner and let himself go. But that would mess up his cool, calm, no crap taking captain profile. And he almost lost it at what had SAW, what he saw was a ……………

What he saw made him want to pee on himself. Tyson's face was on the ground with Hilary and Max jumping on him like some rubber playground and screaming random stuff like I HAVE A WEDGIE and I HATE CLOWNS! Ray was in a corner with a horrified expression on his usually calm features.

"Kai" whispered Ray. Kai turned to look at the neko-jin. "what?"

"Let's get out of here before they trap us to!" Ray had an urgency look upon his face.

"Whatever……." But just before they could take one step towards the door, Hilary had latched herself onto Kai's right leg giggling. Kai stared down at the girl wide-eyed before returning to his emotionless self. Luckily Ray didn't see his expression or he would have never heard the end of it. "Wereareyoutwogoing!"Translation: Where are You Two Going?) Hilary asked in a crazed manner. "None of….of…..crap…None of your business…." Kai had said while trying to pry the girl of his poor slightly now blue leg.

Ray had now sat down on a barstool with Max and Kenny beside him looking at the comical seen before them.

Hilary still clung on to the leg as if it were a lifeline or something.

"WellwhereeveryouaregoingcanIcome!"(Translation: Well where ever that you are going can I come to."

"No…." was the simple reply

"pleasepleaseplease!"

"No………"

And this kept on going until Ray and the others got tired of the conflict and pried Hilary off the older teen's leg with a small protest.

"Oh my Gosh, I can't feel my le----"but just as Kai was about to finish his complaint his leg came back to life and began to sting like there was no tomorrow. "Hey Kai what happened asked a very beat up Tyson who just woke up. "Hn…." Was Kai's reply.

"Okay…." Said Tyson in a slurred voice. Tyson began to walk to the kitchen and Kai was stretching out his right leg In front of the entrance to Tyson's heaven. Tyson soon tripped over Kai's injured leg and grunted as his face made contact with the floor again. Kai yelped in pain because of the contact and then sneered at the other boy who fell on his bad leg. Tyson then got up again and smiled sheepishly smile at Kai, by now the others were rolling around on the ground laughing, except for Kenny who looked like he was having a seizure but was actually laughing to.

"That was a good one man…..that was a good one!" said Max once he calmed down.

OK GUYS TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE BY REVEIWING AND I MEAN THAT!SO I WILL CONTINUE IF I GET 10 MORE REVEIWS!OK...OK...SO REVEIW!


	3. CHAPTER3

HEY PEOPLE I UPDATED ONLY BECAUSE YOU GUYS GAVE ME 10 REVEIEWS! cries YOU REALLY LIKE ME... ANYWAY I DONT OWN BEYBLADE AND NEITHER DO YOU SO GET OVER IT!

LOVES YA ENJOY CHAP---vamina12

It was now Monday morning and Hilary was getting ready for school. It was about 7:00 am and school started at 8:30 and the bus comes at 8:15…WOW she was going to have to get ready quick so she wouldn't miss the bus and be late for school.

So Hilary did her normal morning routine and grabbed a piece of toast before checking how she looked in the mirror. Her uniform was a navy blue pleated skirt and a white dress shirt with a red tie and a small ruby red ribbon tied at the top of the tie. The red ribbon with the small tiny golden bell was still there, and so was her cat tail and ears. She still hated the fact that she was now probably shorter than everybody at Sakura High…….the High school she was going to now.

Hilary then turned her head to look at the clock, with her tiny bell making a ringing noise. It was now 8:10 only 5min to catch the bus. She then soon started to panic and ran to the front door to put on her black school shoes.

Hilary then ran outside her the house while slamming the door behind her. She ran faster now because of her new found agility. When she reached it was 8:13, only 2 more minuets before the bus comes. She then found a seat to sit in on a wooden chair on the gate. So since no one was there she took a seat. Hilary then sighed a loud sigh and looked at her watch again, 1 more minuet till the bus came. She was bored……..so bored she could just scream and turn dead crazy mad………

Hilary then thought of Tyson ………and if the others would need help to wake up the sleeping beast. She then put her head down and sighed again, and just as she did that she heard a very loud screech come from somewhere. So since she had nothing else to do she looked up.

There was purple headed girl running towards her screaming. Hilary then tried to move out of the way but it was too late the girl had gotten to her and was squeezing the life out of her. The girl then stopped to say something but Hilary waited no chance as to get hugged like that again, so she ran…. With the purple crazy headed girl chasing after her.

The closest house to her was Tyson's. So she ran all the way there trying to lose the crazy girl. When she got there she straight into Kai ……..again.

But she didn't care she was trying to get away from a person who seemed to have mental problems , so she jumped up on Kais head and sat there with Kai looking dumbfounded until the girl ran right into him. But Hilary kept her grounds and only sat on Kais head tighter. The girl looked unconscious with a large lump on her head. Kai looked down on the girl and stepped over her. "What in the world of all butter milk pancakes happened here?" screamed Max excitedly.

"Shut up!" Kai said to Max in a rude manner.

"Well I was just asking …." Max then stuck out his tongue at Kai and ran down the street with Tyson and Kenny running after him. Ray soon followed out after, but stopped to look at Kai and what was on his head. "What …….is that cutie snicker kitty snicker Hilary…….on top of your head!" Ray said while looking at Hilary who sat Indian style on top of Kai's head.

Hilary blushed as she looked down to look at Ray. Just then she felt warm hands on her legs and then felt them go no her waist and lift her up and put her down next to them. Hilary then looked up with Questionable eyes to see who it was who took her from her safe haven, and sure enough it was Kai who was glaring down at her with his crimson eyes.

Ray who saw all this smiled. "Sorry Kai ……..I really didn't plan on sitting on your head which is I may say very comfy ……but a crazy purple headed girl was chasing me and I had to find a way to get rid of her……..and sorry for running into again…" Hilary said while looking down to the ground with her black cat ears pulled back.

At this Kai's eyes softened a little before he walked a way with a casual reply of "Whatever". Ray then pocked Hilary in the stomach.

"Huh?"

"Hilary you can ride on my back, well walk to school together, besides you already missed your bus…"

Hilary then stared all wide eyed at Ray and then climbed on his back and put her head to rest on his shoulder, and Ray soon began to walk. He was thinking on how light Hilary has gotten and how it was nothing to carry her… when all of a sudden a question disturbed him.

"Ray…….?"

"Huh what is it Hilary?"

"Um why are you doing this….."

"Well Hilary It's because I look at you as if you were my daughter………and I just want to be a father figure towards you, well since you have no parents and all……"

"Oh……."

Hilary was now silent…….. She was thinking about what Ray had just said and he was right ………she guessed she could act like he was her dad. After all she always wanted one…………………

As Hilary and Ray were walking to school a man was driving past them when he turned to look at them …….and ……that's when he swerved out of control and ran into a stop sign. Hilary let out a tiny gasp at what she just saw, and buried her head deep in the crook of Ray's neck.

Ray noticed this and held the girl he now called Daughter closer to him, and went to see if the guy was ok. Sure enough the guy was ok but he looked like he broke his leg. "Are you ok mister………" Ray asked in a concern manner.

The man then turned to look at Ray before he passed out with shock. Someone who saw this called the police and Ambulance, and shortly after they came. They asked Ray and Hilary a couple of questions before they drove them to school and let them go, but since Hilary was on Ray's back the whole time…they didn't see the cat tail or ears.

Hilary was still on Rays back when they entered the class room. They looked around to find the others and they were there talking to the other classmates. The teacher still has not reached yet so they get to talk. Max soon saw them and called out them.

"HEY RAY HEY HILARY WASUP?"

Hilary soon got down from Ray's back and blushed when she noticed the whole class was staring at her.

"The sky?" she simply replied before she heard small little gasps of "she's so cute" and WOW "Hell fire Hilary is Now little cute kitty kitty…." Hilary did not like this one bit so she swiftly moved to her seat and sat down and glared at Max…

"Max you little……no matter how many sugar rushes and candy you are still not going to be forgiven for this I mean sob how could you betray me….."

"Hilary calm down I only said hi……"

But Hilary was not listening, she was too entranced by the cat nip she smelled in the classroom.

Hilary was soon on the bottom of the classroom floor searching for that enchanted smell until a laced foot stepped in her path. Hilary let out a small growl before moving around the foot, but then something happened….a green leaf appeared in her vision.

HEY HOWED YOU LIKE!

ANYWAY I HAVE NEW FUNNY RANDOM STORIES COMING UP AND THERE GOING TO BE IN THE HUMOR SECTION SO PLEASE LOOK OR GO TO MY PROFILES AND LOOK!ANYWAY I TAKE REQUEST SO IF YA WANT ME TO WRITE A STORY TELL ME OK

AND I NEED ANOTHER 10 REVEIWS TO UPDATE SOO ITS YOUR CHOICE! REVEIW PLEASE...


	4. OH! MYYYYY

SORRY SO SORRY MY COMPUTER DELETED ALL MY FILES I HAD TO TYPE THIS OVER SOOO ENJOY loves you all HUGS AND KISSES

Hilary soon looked up to see who the aggressor was, and sure enough it was Ming-Ming holding the lush green leaf out towards her. Hilary made a face at the girl which earned a giggle. By now Ming- Ming had sat herself on the ground next to Hilary and began to pet her ears. At this movement Hilary jerked back from surprise, and the blue haired girl just giggled some more.

"OKAY CLASS! OKAY CLASS SETTLE DOWN SETTLE DOWN

PLEASE!"

At this sudden action from the teacher the class quieted down and sat back at their seats.

"Okay class now that I have your attention could you please get ready for your first class this morning QUIETLY………silence thank you…" and with that the teacher brushed herself off and took a seat at her desk getting ready for the next set of teens.

Hilary was quietly preparing for class when she caught a glimpse of Kai who seemed to be staring at her, she blushed a little before quickly moving towards the door.

BIG MISTAKE…….as soon as she stepped foot right out her home room door a group of cheer leaders came squealing down the hall towards her. "Not Again" Hilary thought when she spotted them. So she ran down the hall and passed a couple of people who seemed to gasp as she moved by.

"Hilary over here……." Hilary looked to see who said that and sure enough it was Max hiding behind a garbage can…………

Hilary could hear the squeals from the wretched cheer leaders more closely now, so she hid behind the garbage can with Max. And as if on queue the stupid giddy fools passed her with squeals and giggles. Hilary let out a long sigh of relief then turned around to look at Max who looked scared beyond compare. So Hilary placed a comforting hand around the scared boy.

"Phew that was a close one eh…..Maxie?" Hilary said while taking her hand away from his shoulder. Max then turned to look at the girl who was talking to him. "Max" asked Hilary in a low small voice.

"Yeah Hil…what's wrong, you do know that you can tell me anything…..right?"

Hilary soon looked back at Max who was looking at her with concerned eyes. Hilary then let out another long sigh.

"Max, would you forget me when you get a girlfriend."

"What do ya mean by that?" asked the blonde who was now confused.

"Well what I mean is when you find some one that you may like would you f-f-forget a-about me and never go on a sugar rushes or be my best friend ever again…." Hilary then let a little tear run down her cheek, its so hard to watch your best friend grow up when you really care for them

Max was now shocked at what he was hearing, he could never forget this girl his best friend.

"No Hilary No…I would never do that I care to much about you to forget you…. I mean you're the sister I never had….so don't worry about it ok."

Hilary smiled at Max which made Max smile back.

And Hilary soon had tears of joy streaming down her utterly cute face, being glad that she wasn't going to lose a family member in her life.

They soon got up from where they were and started to walk to class together. As soon as they reached the classroom door the teacher opened it.

"Late for class are we….DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!" screamed the teacher. Hilary winced from the loudness from the teacher and then looked at the teacher with big cute ruby red eyes. The teacher stared back with ice cold blue ones, but Hilary wasn't afraid she could handle this, VERY Easley might I add.

"Why do we have detention Mrs. Henry? I mean were usually early so why not make an exception just this once!" Hilary said as she pleaded to the teacher to let her and Max off the hook, but that all went in vain with which came the teachers reply.

"NO! I SAY NO! I DON'T MAKE EXCEPTIONS NOT FOR YOU NOT FOR HIM points at Max NOT FOR ANYBODY! Now go take your seats silently…..and join us in our daily activity."

Hilary and Max hurriedly ran to their rightful seats and sat down for fear off Mrs. Henry's wrath would repeat it self. Hilary sat down with her tail couched out and ears pressed flat against her head, she looked at the bitter teacher whose face was beet red from screaming and looked at Max who turned to look at her the same time.

They both snickered and turned back to look at the board.

It was now lunch time and Hilary was looking for Kai in the crowded hallway of their school. She soon spotted him by his locker putting unnecessary stuff away. Hilary swiftly walked over to him in a stealth manner, hunter and prey. She then quickly pounced on him sending both him and her to the floor. By now the hall was empty and the students of Sakura High were in the lunchroom chatting and eating happily.

Kai then soon grunted with annoyance and looked at the person that had tackled him to the floor. His crimson eyes slightly widened when he saw it was Hilary lying on his chest with a peaceful expression on her priceless face with her eyes closed. She looked like she was sleeping, but how could a sleeping person tackle him to the floor like that. When he started to move she then started to move, somehow causing both of their lips to softly brush against the other.

Kai then blushed a bright red finally realizing on the movement they both just did. He looked up to find Hilary looking back at him with glassy eyes. Hilary then nuzzled him softly on his neck, causing Kai to blush even more. They were still on the floor in the school hall way. NOT GOOD……..Hilary soon started to nibble on his ear. Kai was finding that he was enjoying this very much but wondered what was going on with Hilary she would never just jump right into something………she was too smart for that.

Kai then finally realized that since Hilary was now half cat she would lose all sense and do things without thinking when it came to …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..catnip……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

And Kai had catnip on him since everyday after school he would go and give them to the alley cats with no homes. What can he say cats are his favorite animal………………….

Kai then took the catnip from his back pocket and pulling Hilary off him with great difficulty, and soon after giving her the catnip. She soon stopped and rubbed on the catnip and put it in her small little mouth.

Kai being disappointed that it was really the catnip that made Hilary do that.

After a minuet or so Hilary stopped and fell asleep, and Kai being the way he was took her up in his arms and walked to the lunchroom to meet the others.

GOD he was becoming soft and that wasn't good after today he's going to have to not talk to Hilary anymore……….she made him feel something that he he'd never felt before and he didn't want to start, that feeling leaves you weak and helpless. NO he is defiantly going to have to cut Hilary off. Plus the fact she was now a cat girl made her more cute and made him want to pet her…..but NO, like he said before he didn't want these feelings so when it came to anything the great Kai didn't like or was getting to serious he would just cut it off……………………………it made life much easier.

WELL TELL ME HOW YOU ALL THINK REVEIW OR I SHALL SEND 1000 TYSONS TO EAT YOU OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME

PS IM NO LONGER HOLDING CHAPTERS HOSTAGE SO REJOICE YOU ALL WHO REVEIWED HAVE INSPIRED ME TO JUST WRITE AND NOT CARE!

BUT PLEASE STILL REVEIW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks for standing very faithful

Im am very grateful

I know I don't really deserve the reveiws because I suck at writing And I want to dedicate this chapter to you I love you all like brother and sister.

And any request you have for me in a story just ask Ill even do yaoi for you with any game manga or anime or just plain Ill even include you in a story just tell me what kind of show you want to be in or anything and ill do it just for you

I do not own BeyBlade and Im proud to say that

and enjoy the story...

Kai soon entered the school cafeteria with the uber cutie kitty Hilary in his arms.

"HEY KAI OVER HERE!."

Kai looked over to the direction on that he was being called. It was Tyson with large quantities of food stuffed in his abnormally big mouth. Everyone ducked for cover as food came spraying out his mouth like acid rain.

Kai scrunched up his usually perfect face in disgust of what his teammate was doing. He then soon in a slow and calm pace walked over to the table. At this action girls from all around the cafeteria started to yell and screech, some even went as far as to faint when Kai passed by them but Kai was to busy trying not to disturb Hilary so he did not notice. When they reached the table everyone in the whole room was staring at him.

"WHAT!" said Kai very annoyed at the fact everyone was staring at him with very wide eyes. Kai then sighed and placed Hilary next to Ray, who looked like he was so shocked he could stay permanent with that look for life.

"Ray …….Ray……RAY!" came a screech from Mariah who looked like she was trying to get the clouded mind boy to look at her. She then became very frustrated with this boy named Ray not moving an inch to look at her, so she let him have it.

SMACK!

Was all that was heard in the distance as Mariah's solid hand came in contact with Ray's almost permanently frozen face.

"What THE HELL?" said Ray as he looked around desperately trying to catch a glimpse of the person who knocked the wind out of his face.

By now the whole cafeteria was in tears on the floor laughing their heads off, and as usual Kenny was on the floor looking like he was having a seizure when he was actually laughing as well. Kai only looked around at everyone with a small smirk on his face. Hilary by now was awake and was also laughing at her foster father which was Ray.

Mariah was slowly walking away trying to avoid the now very irate Ray, but Ray was too good in his senses and quickly grabbed hold of her wrist.

"DANM YOU WOMEN! WHY IN ALL GODS CREACTION HAD YOU GONE AND SMACKED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Ray said in a very loud voice. Mariah looked down at her black Italian leather school shoes. A tiny tear escaped her golden eyes as her pink hair covered her face giving her a shadowed look. Never I mean NEVER had she ever heard Ray scream before, especially at her.

"I'm sorry Ray…..it's just that I was trying to get your attention………….like always."

At this remark Ray's face softened at the pink haired neko-jin.

"I'm sorry to Mariah, I never really had no right to scream at you for anything….Forgive me."

"I forgive ya Ray!" screamed Mariah excitedly before she gave Ray the famous death glomp.

At this everyone that was watching sweatdroped as they saw Ray fighting for his life as Mariah was on top of him. Hilary then let out a loud yawn, and then looked around the cafeteria and stopped when she spotted Kai looking at her again, she looked at him in return and stuck out her tongue at him as if saying, "Who the heck are you looking at?" and in response Kai growled at her and then shot her an icy glare as to say, "Don't ever do that again or you shall forever regret that!" and so Hilary backed down with a soft whimper. Kai seeing this smirked again over his triumphing victory over the Hell Fire Kitten. Then the bell rang indicating that the lunch period was over.

In the final class period of the day which was Gym class it was a total disaster in everything. Hilary in all her kitty goodness tried to help the Gym teacher. But

That only made things worse than how stuff started. And because how cute Hilary now was all the girls and some of the boys like "Ray" tried to pet her, and Hilary being Hilary jumped right on Kai's head. Of course the people in the class tried to maul Kai just to get to Hilary who was safely placed on Kais head. Hilary was no taller than Kenny now and Hilary hated that. Kai did his best on trying to protect the cat girl but people like Ray demanded that he was the father and he should protect her, at this Kai got very annoyed and started to walk away. Only to be tackled to the floor again only this time by the cheer leaders.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! IM ACTUALLY TOUCHING KAI HIWITARI!" screeched one or two cheerleaders as they tried to steal Kai's Gym shorts right off of him. By now Hilary was hanging off a Gym light and looking at the seen below her.

Kai was so frustrated now, he was beginning to black out as the monstrous cheerleaders were viscously attacking him. Then he remembered that he carried pepper spray in his now badly ripped Gym shorts. So he mustered up all the strength courage and reached into his back pocket and sprayed all the mobbing girls that were harassing him, and in a second they all got off him and ran to the ladies room while tripping an falling on trying to do their new task.

Kai then sighed in relief and as if on instinct looked above him. And what he saw made him want to crap his pants.

please reveiw and tell me what you think of that message up their and ill get to you

AND REVEIW

REVEIW REVEIW IF YOU TRULY LOVE THIS STORY...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I really thankyou for reveiwing but remeber my last message on the last chapter,...I take request for any type of story Just you name it inyour reveiw and ill make sure I'll do it!

anything for my faithful reveiwers! Thanks and enjoy this chap...I surely know you will

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE!

Kai then sighed in relief and as if on instinct looked above him. And what he saw made him want to crap his pants. He saw that Hilary was above him starring down upon him while being 10 feet off the ground hanging on a gym light. He could see that she was slightly shivering from fear.

"What in all that is good in holy…….." Kai heard Max say at the side of him. Kai rolled his eyes at Max, he was always and forever saying something really stupid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kai soon heard someone scream and he looked just in time to see Hilary falling below. Fear struck in him as he saw Hilary come closer and closer and closer to the floor and then land right on top of him causing them once again to fall on the floor.

"Man what is it with me and the ground today, with Hilary always on top of me or some other chick………….not that I mind about the Hilary part, She's always so soft and I love the way she cradles against my chest with her b---------- WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!" Kai was soon snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Hilary sit up.

"Good one Hilary using Kai to break your fall" Brooklyn said as he came up to her and put a hand on her head. Hilary blushed and looked away. Brooklyn soon had an amused look on his face as he started to pet her ears. Kai growled at Brooklyn and grabbed Hilary and held her to the warmth of his chest. He would be damned if some red head wanna be pretty boy was going to take the only real affectionate thing he had in his sad pathetic life.

Kai soon got up with Hilary in his arms again. Brooklyn was grinning at him and then walked back to Mystel to have a quick chat.

"WOW Kai what was all that about!" exclaimed Ray as Kai handed over Hilary to him.

"Nothing…..just nothing that I cant handle…" came Kai's simple reply and then walked off to the distance.

School was soon over and the Gang was going to fast food restaurant to have a quick fix of food and then head out back to the dojo to train for the upcoming tournament.

"Hey guys I'll bet 10 dollars if any off you can out run me!" screamed Tyson as they were already a block away from the dojo and was already getting a head start.

"HEY YOU TYSONNNN NNNNN THAT'S NOT FAIR!" screamed Daichi in his very annoying voice. Hilary cringed as she heard it. To the human ear it was a little ok but to a cats ear that sound was down right ear shattering, so with hope not to hear it again Hilary ran like the wind……..literally.

Tyson was keeping a fast pace until he saw a blur past by him at an amazing speed. Tyson then looked back at the group His chocolate eyes glaring at them in question as to 'what the hell was that' everyone just shrugged and gasped as Tyson ran head first into a tree.

"I guess you wasn't looking where you were going Tyson……" Ray said with a little amusement in his strangely boyish voice. His golden honey eyes flashed sarcasm at the boy who was below him with his head in his hands.

"Dip stick suck it up and get your ass moving' "soon came Kai's cold and harsh reply as he started to walk ahead of the group.

"Hey Hilary's gone everyone!" Max exclaimed as he tried to spot the uniform clad girl some where in the group.

Ray sucked in a sigh while running his hand through his soft jet black tresses. He knew where Hilary was, she was at the Dojo already. Sometimes his team was a little dumb, save for Kai.

"She's at the dojo Max calm down, didn't you know that the little blur was her, trying to get away from the noise." He said while emphasizing the noise part and glaring at Daichi, who looked like he was about to explode from the embarrassment knowing that he was the one who made Hilary separate from the group.

Hilary had finally reached the dojo, gasping for breath and being glad that she escaped the dreadful noise. She yawned and prepared to take a little nap. She knew it would take the team a little longer to get to the dojo because she knew when she wasn't with them they tended to their own boyish stuff. So she thought that she would take a nap while waiting for them.

Hilary closed her eyes for a brief moment before almost letting blissful sleep claim her, but she then felt something pin her to the floor. She looked up at the person through half lidded eyes, and saw that it was Kai and he was glaring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why did you leave like that…………" Kai breathed into Hilary's ear as he laid on top of her now, with her arms pressed above her head. She gasped. Kai as straddling her legs and softly rubbing them with gentle rotation movements with his thumb. Hilary let out a little moan, but just as she did this movement Kai captured her now soft puffy lips into a lustful kiss.

"Didn't you know you had us worried………….me worried." Kai said as he broke apart from the kiss. He locked eyes with the cat girl that was underneath him. He noticed that a scarlet colored blush had made its way to her face and he smirked inwardly, that was pay back for scaring him when he saw her fall and for making him blush in the hallway. He then brought his face to her neck and took in her strawberry scented smell an said.

"Don't do that again or I'll have to this again…" He said and then took her tail with his hand, massaging it. He felt her whimper underneath him while he did this action and then let go and got up off her. He then quickly bent down and kissed the now stunned girl at the tip of her nose and went outside to think……but all that was in his thoughts now was 'your mine now Hilary' with a sort of seductive smile playing across his lips.

WELL WADDYA THINK DO YOU LIKE PLEASE REVEIW...REVEIWS ARE WHAT DRIVES ME TO WRITE . IT LETS ME KNOW WETHER OR NOT IM GOOD..which im probably not...AND THEY TELL ME WETHER IM PLEASING THE READER...SO JUST LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT WITH THE STORY! REVEIW!


	7. LUSTFUL DAY!

hey GUYS THANKS FOR REVEIWING! SOME OF YOU GUYS REQUESTED LEMON OR LIME WHATEVER...WELL HERE IT IS!

I DOES NOT OWN BEYBLADE!FORGIVE ME

ENJOY THE HOTNESS OF THE CHAPTER!

Hilary laid there on the wooden floor in the dojo. Still and not moving. Her cat ears would give an occasional twitch here or there, but not even her cat tail moved. She was still recovering from shock at what Kai just did to her.

"OH MY GOD! What was that? What just happened?" Hilary asked herself desperately out loud. Kai caught the girl's sentence of after shock and smirked inwardly. He was going to have to do that again sometime. Maybe now would be a good time again……………' but the others are coming home soon' Kai told himself while sighing, he was sure going to have to catch Hilary when she was alone. 'But now would be the best time right about now I mean she is alone………"

Kai told himself again as he walked inside the dojo were the stunned cat girl could not move from shock. He grinned again he really done it this time.

"What's the matter Hilary cat got your tongue? "Kai said to the ruby eyed girl who looked shocked that he was taunting her.

Hilary could not believe this was happening to her. Kai never ever cracked a joke…..it was very rare of him to do so. So she just stared blankly at the boy as to say 'what the heck are you doing'.

Kai caught on to the little gesture of her eyes and growled at the Girl like she was some kind of plague. Hilary then giggled a cute little giggle. Kai was sure acting strange and it was sure as heck funny to watch him in this time of change in him.

Kai growled some more, whatever Hilary was thinking in her head sure wasn't good maybe he was going to have to shut her up. So with Kai getting annoyed again he pinned Hilary to the floor and kissed her softly making sure that she would enjoy the kiss. Kai licked Hilary's bottom lip as if asking for permission to let his tongue enter her sacred cavern, she opened her mouth in response to Kai's gesture of his tongue. Hilary was in total bliss, she almost fell asleep in Kai's hold on her. She never ever felt this way about a person before, and the feeling that she was getting was wonderful.

Hilary slowly wrapped her legs around Kai and pushed upward with her hips only to receive a low moan from Kai. Kai broke apart from Hilary's lips and moved to her neck. Leaving soft red spots as he nibbled on her neck. Hilary moaned and tightened her legs more around Kai. She then put one hand around Kai's neck as Kai started to kiss her feverishly on her lips again. This time more lustful and harder. Hilary and Kai were getting so into it that just before Hilary was going to rub herself on Kai. The dojo door began to open revealing their team mates.

"Oh crap!" Hilary exclaimed as she slid from under Kai. As she did the action this caused Kai to moan out of the small friction Hilary caused.

Hilary ran inside the bathroom While Kai sat up straight and leaned against the wall like nothing happened.

"Where's Hilary Kai? Did ya see where Hilary is?" Max exclaimed as he saw Daichi lift up a random rock and call out Hilary's name. Max and Ray sweat dropped while Tyson smacked Daichi in the back of his head for his stupidity. Kai then cleared his throat to get the boys attention.

"She's in the bathroom…" He said calmly, maybe too calmly because Ray soon got a suspicion and followed Kai outside.

"Kai did anything happen between you two while we were gone" Ray asked Kai in a sly tone. Kai only grunted in response and turned away from Ray.

"Well it was bound to happen anyway….its very obvious that you two like each other." Said Ray while smiling at the slate haired teen. But then he added in a dark tone.

"Mind that you ever hurt her then you'll have to deal with me, cause I'm her dad." Ray finished that sentence rather proudly since he had the title of father but not to anybody ……….but Hilary.

Hilary was in the bathroom looking at her self in the mirror.

She was not very pleased at what she saw.

"Look at ME! I look like a freak…..why would anybody want me much less as it to be Kai…….he's everything that I'm not. So why would he kiss me like that…"

Hilary stared hard at herself, she still had those what she called wretched cat ears and cat tail.

"Maybe he sees me as some play toy…..I mean normal person would look like this,"

Hilary then let out one of the longest sighs for the day, and walked out of the bathroom.

When she came out she saw that everyone made it back. So she just sat right next to Kenny who looked like he was having a field day with his bit beast Dizzy who he accidentally trapped inside his lab top.

"Whatch ya doin there Chief…." Hilary asked while nudging him softly in the ribs.

"Well I'm trying to fix Dizzy…she's been giving me trouble lately, and I don't seem to understand why…" said Kenny while he fixed his glasses. Hilary then looked to him then Dizzy who truly looked like she was a little upset then not working right.

"Well maybe you said something to Dizzy and she's not going to talk to you now"

"That's exactly what I tried to tell him" murmured Dizzy annoyingly.

"I think you should apologies..." Hilary added cutely. Kenny just ignored what Hilary and Dizzy said and closed the lab top and fixed his glasses again and walked out the dojo with saying a tiny goodbye.

Hilary then felt someone's piercing crimson eyes burning holes in her flesh again. She then blushed and turned to pick up and read one of Tyson's comic books to enjoy the rest of the stay at the awfully quiet dojo.

WELL HOW DO GUYS THINK OF IT YOU LIKE OR WHAT!

PLEASE REVEIW AND I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WAY FUNNY!

PLEASE REVEIW BECAUSE YOUR OPINOIN DOES COUNT SO REVEIW!

LOVES YA!

REVEIW!


	8. A very embarrasing situation

**hey im back and i wrote another chappie...sorry it was delaide but my dumbass cousin really fukked up my account with her _stolen _stories...we always shared account but she never used it. so I wrote all the stories and reviewd and then one day she puts up someone elses story on my account...now isnt that fukked up. the authoress found out and got really pissed and started to flame me on devaint art and send me some threats about taking me off the site..AND FOR WHAT! I sooo hate Lisa right now (my cousin) Who almost fukked up my account and got me kicked off two sites...but anyway...i told the authoress and gave her the email to my retarted ass cousin to flame, and so she apologized so where cool now..and im free to write as many stories as i like again..(with out my dumbass cousin and me sharing an account)...well please do enjoy this chap.**

I do not own Beyblade so please dont accuse and flame me.

Tyson soon screamed.

" OH MY GAWD WILL SOMEBODY TALK PLEASE!"

He grabbed Hilary by the shoulders and shook her.

"You Usually Have a lot Of Fire In you!"

Hilary just simply brushed his hands of her and walked over to sit next to Ray.

"You're weird…" Hilary herd Tyson mumble as he stumbled His way back to the kitchen.

"and you're Fat….." Hilary mumbled back with a giggle. She herd Ray chuckle too.

Daichi soon came in Screaming in horror.

"What is it Daichi….." Max asked worriedly, he had seen Hilary crawl and huddle into a corner.

"THE FOOD!"

"what about the food?" Ray asked annoyed.

"THE FOOD!" Daichi screeched again.

"What we just bought the food today so there shouldn't be any problem" Kai replied.

" THE FOOD IS DIET PRODUCTS!" Daichi screamed again, and then he fainted.

Soon Tyson's Horrendous screaming could be herd from the kitchen.

"UGH!" Hilary screeched after them.

"DANM IT! DANM YOU ALL! DANM IT ALL TO HELL!" Hilary screamed at them.

"Hilary calm down…" Kai said from the wall he was standing on.

"Yeah Hil you're starting to scare me…" Max said uneasily….

Hilary just glared at them and left for home without a word.

"What's up with her?" Daichi asked.

"I guess Noise will do that to you" Ray said glaring at both Daichi and Tyson when he emerged from the kitchen.

Kai wasn't listening anymore he was too busy glaring at the doorway Hilary just left from.

That night Hilary had a really hard time sleeping. She kept on thinking about Kai and his devastating crimson eyes.

'_Why?...Why did he kiss me like that……………' _Hilary thought as she rolled over to a more comfortable position.

' _Who Knows Hilary maybe he's just being a basterd and decided to mess with your head…'_

"Yeah maybe that's the reason…." Hilary mumbled to herself reassuringly as she drifted off to a peaceful slumber of nothingness.

Hilary woke up with a stretch as she sleepily looked at the clock. It was 7:55am……'_oh it's just 7:55…."_ Hilary thought as she rubbed her eyes dryly. Then it finally hit her it was 7:55, and it was a school day, the bus arrived at 8:15.

'_HOLY COW!'_ Hilary screamed in her head as her ears perked up and her tail standed stiff. That meant she only had 25mins to dress!

She quickly threw her clothes off. Jumped in the shower, threw some water on her skin, jumped out the shower and ran naked down the steps to fix breakfast.

Just then Ray unlocked the door to Hilary's house, she had given him the keys. Kai was following him too along with the rest of the gang.

"HILARY" Ray hollered from the doorway as he began to take of his shoes.

There was no answer.

So everyone just shrugged their shoulders and led themselves into the house.

"Let's go to the kitchen to wait…" Max suggested over his shoulder as he began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Tyson and Daichi both screeched in unison. Kai just rolled his eyes while Ray sighed in exasperation.

Hilary was cooking some quick eggs and bacon with toast already toasting in the toaster. She was too busy to realize she was still naked as her tail swooshed around worriedly for being late for school.

Kai was the first to enter the kitchen, then everyone else entered.

They all looked around leaving the comments to themselves. They didn't notice Hilary by the stove because she was bent down low looking threw the cabinets for some black pepper.

"Hey what's that?" Kenny question as he saw something black swoosh around.

"I don't know…….What the hell is that…" Tyson said as he squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"Go touch it!" Daichi laughed as he pushed Tyson towards it.

"NO WAY MAN!" Tyson whispered dangerously as he pulled himself back furiously.

Kai glared at both the idiots' antics . "Idiots…" he mumbled as he walked to the black swooshie thingy.

Kai looked and saw that the thing was a tail that connected to a bare (naked) peach bottom, which was connected to a naked back, which was connected to two arms and shoulders and then finally a head with chocolate brown hair that had black cat ears twitching from the sides.

It took Kai 5 whole seconds to register the image before him. He stood there stunned with a look like no other…..blood soon began to seep from his nose.

"What's up with Kai?" Tyson asked dumfounded by the whole thing. He rounded the corner only to see the same thing Kai saw. He too was left speechless as blood appeared to seep out his nose too.

"Kai …Tyson, UGH what is up with you guys?" Ray question harshly as he moved to see what was the problem with Max following quietly behind him.

Max's mouth dropped open while Ray stood there stunned like the others.

"Hey what's going on?" Daichi asked as he walked towards Max. Max only covered his eyes.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Daichi screamed at Max.

Hilary had heard and quickly whirled around. The bag of Rice she was holding was doing a good job at covering all her treasures.

"Oh my God…" Hilary whispered to herself. Her whole body turned a visible crimson as she gawked at all of them.

Ray quickly snapped out of it and ran to where Hilary was. He quickly swooped Hilary up into his arms and ran to her room which was upstairs.

Hilary was inaudible at the moment as this was the most embarrassing day ever.

Ray quickly shut the room door and turned the lock. He placed Hilary on the bed where she automatically wrapped the sheets around her nude self. Ray didn't look at her.

"Get dressed.." was all that was herd coming from his mouth, as he turned around to not look at her while she putting on something to cover herself.

"Done…" Hilary said quietly.

Ray turned around to find out that she was wearing jean shorts and a big black t-shirt.

He was satisfied to what she was wearing so he left the room.

Hilary stood there feeling shocked …..What the hell just happened? Did the Guys just see her naked? Did Kai just see her naked?

She silently screamed for mercy in her head as she began to walk down the steps to the living room.

"AH HA! Kai You're a pervert!" Tyson said as he slapped Kai's back.

Kai growled out of pure hatred for the boy.

"Man you should have seen the look on your face! You was even having a nosebleed to!" Tyson said laughing.

"You had a nosebleed too……" max pointed out smartly as he held out his index finger pointing it at Tyson.

"NO Way…." Tyson said…. He stared at everyone for a brief moment... "I was?" he finally asked stupidly. Everyone just fell of their seat anime style and sweat dropped at Tyson's slowness.

"Tyson shut up…." Everyone gasped to look at Ray standing by the doorway with a dark expression on his face.

"Ray……………." Kenny said silently as he stared at Ray.

Ray just ignored everyone and sat next to Kai who also had a similar look. All was Quiet.

Hilary stood by the doorway. She was very nervous …..But then it hit her……

"How The Hell did they get into my House!" She screamed to herself. She quickly removed herself from hiding and walked angrily to them. Her ears lade back on her head as her tail swished angrily with every step that she took towards them. Which wasn't a lot.

Tyson snickered at Hilary, he was having a hard time keeping in his laughter.

Hilary caught him.

"WHAtssssssss sooooooo FUNNY! Mr. Granger!" Hilary yelled in his face. Grabbing him by his collar she tossed him on the floor.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FO-------------"Tyson was interrupted when Max covered his mouth in a desperate attempt to not make the already pissed Hilary pissed.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GET IN MY HOUSE!" Hilary Rarwred at them.

Everyone gulped and pointed towards Ray.

"He did it……" a tiny voice said. Hilary gasped and soon got all teary eyed.

"Pops……….how …h-how could you?" Hilary said her eyes glittering from unshed tears.

"Look Hilary I called your name and no one answered so we just went to the kitchen to find **you naked….**"

"So…." Hilary said still slightly angered again.

"It's my house….."

"UGH! Hilary! What is wrong with you!" Ray screamed at her.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW!" Hilary spat back venomously.

Ray gave a sarcastic surprised look. " I DO!"

"Psst DUH!

"Don't You **Dare **'Duh' me young lady!"

"Well Lookie here ….I JUST DID!"

"Well I know what you're going through… I was Your age once!"

Hilary stayed silent after that.

"HA AH! RAY THAT WAS DUMB! YOU AND HILARY ARE ALMOST THE SAME AGE!" Daichi laughed out rather loudly.

"shut up Daichi…" Hilary growled. She turned back to face Ray.

From the side lines Kenny was talking to Max, Tyson, and Kai.

"Well Look at them…arguing like how father and daughter should argue." He said rather happily.

"well as long as things don't start flying…I'm ok." Max said smiling back and leaning against the soft sofa.

"I agree.." Tyson said boisterously. Kai just 'hned' and closed his eyes.

Back to Ray and Hilary.

Hilary glared at Ray and bared her canine teeth at him.

"If You Knew what I was going threw. Then you would know and understand that I am PMSing !" Hilary hissed warily at him.

"Do you know what it is to feel **Cramps**!" Hilary asked.

Ray blushed and shook his head. He went over to Hilary and hugged her.

"Sorry…."

He held her close, in Kai's opinion it was to close for comfort. But then again that was Kai for you.

"No I'm sorry……Ray…..I didn't mean to scream at you like that." Hilary whispered to him as she hugged him back.

"They fight then make up…..sheesh, parents and children are truly confusing." Kenny replied as little swirlies encircled in his eyes.

Just then they herds Hilary gasp again. "OH NO Im Late FOR SCHOOL!"

**what did you guys think? should i continue this story...or not...im having a hard time deciding...anyway..LOve you guys alot..**

****

**and please reveiw or else im not continueing this story.**


	9. can it get anyworse

**alright i updated only because you all asked me sooo nicely...-hugs you all- i love you guys! You all are the best! **

****

**i dont own beyblade or else i woul have made Kai "loosen up more"**

"OH NO IM LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Hilary shrieked in pure horror.

"Hilary you really are a basket case" Tyson said from the couch as he began to twirl his hair from boredom.

Hilary growled and glared at him.

"Hilary today is Saturday……there's no school today." Kenny said uneasily.

"WHAT?" Hilary screeched again, she was about so close as to ripping off her hair.

"Calm down……man cats are sure crazy…" Tyson said again, this time with an annoying grin playing on his face.

"IM NOT A CAT!" Hilary said screaming each word. Her cat ears flayed up in anticipation.

"Yes you are…" she herd Daichi whisper from the corner.

"GRRRRRRRRrrrrrrr NO IM NOT!"

"Keep denying it…"

"YOU IDIOT!"

And with that all hell broke loose again.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as Hilary hung Tyson to the ceiling fan.

She then turned it on and everyone watched again as Tyson started to go around in fast circles while screaming bloody murder.

"BLOODY MURDER!" Tyson screeched as his cap flew off his tangled navy head.

Daichi began to laugh as Tyson looked like he was about fly out the window.

Hilary and Kai smirked at her handy work. Then they turned to look at each other.

With catching each others gazes Hilary quickly looked away while Kai still looked on with a slight twinkle in his crimson eyes….

…But That all stopped when Tyson's foot came in contact with his head.

"TYSON!" Kai wailed from the floor as Tyson stood up to leave in a hurried daze.

Hilary sighed her cat ears now clung to her messy hair. As her Tail swished on the carpet clad floor. She looked utterly cute once again…….

"I'm Hungry ……" Hilary mumbled to herself. Then her eyes shot wide open when she remembered the breakfast that she was cooking.

"OMG!" Hilary cried as she rushed to the kitchen, but sighed in relief when she saw Ray by the stove.

"Ray…" she said tiredly.

Ray smirked at her as he let her see that he had thrown out her old burnt food and started a fresh with delicious looking pancakes now cooking.

Hilary pouted and looked away at Max who was busily occupying himself with the leftover Halloween candy.

"Max…" she called out uneasily to him while waving a hand in front his freckled face.

His eyes shot up to look at the Neko-jin before him.

"HILARY!" He said joyously as he stuffed a Hershey's Milk Chocolate bar in her mouth.

Hilary soon had a wild look in her eyes as she stared at Max who had the same exact look.

They both turn to look at Ray, which stared back at them with a horrified look.

They smiled back in return.

"JEBUS SAVE US ALL" Ray said clutching the side counter as he saw them approach him slowly.

"?" He said again as he prepared himself for the heavy impact, which never came. He turn to look while shifting his eyes ever so slightly. And then sighed when he noticed they ran to the living room.

Tyson screamed for the umpteenth time as Kai smacked him with a stick.

"KAI I SAID I WAS SORRY!" He sobbed as his head throbbed for mercy.

He received another herd slap.

Tyson prepared himself for another slap when it stopped suddenly.

He tensed and looked around only to see the disturbing sight of Max and Hilary glomping Kai at once.

"HOLY SHIT!" Kai proclaimed as Hilary began to tickle his armpits.

Max laughed as Kai began to snort with laughter.

Kenny and Daichi hid under the table at the very weird and disturbing site.

"Do you think Kai will ever be the same Kenny..?" Daichi asked quietly.

"I don't know Daichi….I don't Know…"

They turned to stare again.

Kai laughed so hard that he let out a huge fart. (XD)

Hilary stopped tickling him and stared at him with a disoriented face.

Max practically flew off him and outside he went for fresh air.

Kenny and Daichi with Tyson stared with disbelief on their face.

Then they herd Ray's laughter from the kitchen and they started laughing.

Max soon came back inside and Laughed louder then anyone could ever laugh in the house.

Hilary hid her head in Kai's chest as Kai blushed.

"Its ok Kai everyone lets loose sometimes…" Hilary mumbled as Kai shifted in her hold.

Kai got up from the ground with Hilary still clutching onto him like a keychain.

"Hilary let go…" Kai said softly as he turned to stare at her . The others could still be herd laughing.

"STFU!" Kai roared into the air.

All was quiet until another rude noise came.

Tyson blushed an ran to the bathroom. Minuets later a devastating smell ran through the air that caused everyone to evacuate the living room.

Ray blinked at everyone that was in the kitchen.

He spotted everyone except Tyson.

"Where's Tyson?" He asked Kai who just simply 'hned' and closed his eyes.

As if on point Tyson voice could be herd upstairs calling out to Hilary.

Hilary sighed with annoyance as she quickly left the table.

Minuets later Tyson came down stares with sweat pants on. Hilary smirked as she walked past him and sat herself across from Kai and next o her Dad Ray.

"Um Why is Tyson wearing different pants…" Daichi asked

"That's because he had an accident …" Hilary said giggling

Everyone turned to stare at Tyson, which he in return blushed.

After the little retarded moment everyone got ready to eat.

Max snickered at the proud look Ray held when ever Hilary called him "Daddy"

Tyson sat himself uneasily between Kai and Daichi. He gulped as Kai glared at him.

"Um….is everyone ready for breakfast…..?" Ray asked as he held the stack of pancakes in one hand and the buttermilk syrup in the other.

Stars filled Daichi and Tyson's eyes as drool began to pool from their oversized mouths.

"Errrrrrrrrr" Ray said as he stared at them weirdly.

"JUST GIVE US THE PANCAKES ALREADY!" They screeched at him as they banged their fists on the table.

"Ummmm….Ok" Ray dished out 5 pancakes to each person at the table including himself.

Hilary watched Kai stare at his pancakes in dismay.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked him curiously. Kai turned to look at her with a nonchalant expression.

"Yes I am." He said

"Then why don't you eat?" Hilary asked again.

"Because……….."

"Because What?" Hilary said bluntly as she put down her fork to listen.

"Because you're annoying." Kai said smartly as he sent a sly smirk her way.

Hilary gasped and sent a death glare his way. '_You didn't seem to think I was annoying yesterday…'_ Hilary thought bitterly as she cut a piece of the pancake and placed it in her mouth slowly.

Today was surely going to be a VERY long day.

LMAO! I Love you all and I updated as soon as I could! I love you all! and I wish you all the best! So please reveiw and tell me what you think of this story!


	10. Secret Relationship

**sorry for the long update peeps! LMOA! (smacks self) Its just that im busy with mid trems and all and im actually trying to study (curses underbreath) I really need to pass...but no worries I shall pass all and continue updating these stories!**

**p.s Vamina does not own Beyblade and all the sexy characters in it 0.0;;**

It was early morning when the annoying birds chirped their lovely little songs.

Kai took a shoe and flung it out the window all the while killing one single bird.

"Holay shit…" Daichi mouthed from the couch as he clutched onto a pillow.

Hilary and Max's eyes widened at Kai's good accuracy.

The birds soon became quiet, and Kai snuggled right back into his pillow with content.

Tyson's snore became louder as his foot unconsciously made its way to Ray's helpless Face.

Ray startled to hell bolted right up and looked around rather wildly only to see Tyson's foot right beside him. He calmed down and fell back asleep. As so did everyone else who was up to witness Kai's events with the bird, all except for Hilary.

She knitted her eyebrows as she started for the bathroom, little did she know Kai was up and silently following her.

Hilary silently opened the door and Kai quickly closed it.

"_What the hell…." _Hilary questioned as she whirled around to see what had done the task.

But only gasped as two soft/hard lips crashed down on her hers hungrily.

"MmmPH!" Hilary shrieked against the mouth.

She soon made contact with the crimson eyes that belonged to Kai.

Enraged on what he said yesterday she quickly broke away.

Kai stayed silent as he watched the small cat girl gag at him.

He quickly quirked an eye brow at her.

Hilary watched him from the corner of her eyes and watched how he stared at her.

"What the hell do you want?" she growled at him as her ears and tail stood stiff.

Kai gave her a smile and pulled her close to him. He nuzzled noses with her and then quickly whispered……….

"You…."

Hilary simply 'humphed' at him as she turned away from him. A small blush creeping its way to her face.

"That's not what you said…you said I was annoying…."

Kai gave her a look as to say…'don't start' but quickly took it back as he noticed tears brimmed her ruby eyes.

"You're just using me…" She whispered as she untangled herself from his firm grasp as she went to sit on the toilet seat.

True to Kai he **was** only just using her for the lust he felt when she made her dramatic change. But now as he stared at her he really did want to make her his…forever whether she was plain simple…or half cat.

"No I'm not…" He herd himself say as he moved closer to her almost cuddling her against the wall.

Hilary turned too look at him with unshed tears as she flung her small body towards him.

She held him close as he stroked her ears for reassurance.

"You're just saying that cause you feel guilty…" Hilary said while whimpered away into his touch.

Kai sighed. He did feel guilty….but not because he was using her, cause he wasn't using her. He would never use her, not again.

"Shut up…" He herd himself say darkly to her. He clutched her closer to him.

"Wha?" Hilary asked.

"You think too much…"

He smiled down at her as she gave him an evil glare.

He kissed her on her lips, just a short brief kiss.

"So does this mean where together?' Hilary asked the worry evident in her small face.

Kai who couldn't resist the cuteness held her close and smiled.

"Yes this means that WE are together….."

Hilary squeaked gleefully as she full force glomped Kai.

Kai in a shocked state quickly shook it off and held her close to him.

He then frowned.

"But we can't let everyone know this…." He whispered against her soft velvet ears.

Hilary looked up to him in question. She then saw the glare he shot at her.

"OK…ok I understand…………………You're ashamed of me..." Hilary added the last part with a solemn tone to her voice as she looked down from his face.

Kai in alarm kissed her and whispered feverishly

"Never…."

Hilary after that melted into the solid kiss.

"Kai…" She moaned silently as she placed her tiny hands into his mess of hair.

"What?" He asked as he broke away. Giving her a look of lust.

"You stink…" She said simply as she made a gagging sound again at him as if to mock him.

Kai glared at her more as he playfully flickered the bell that was tied to a red ribbon on her neck, making it jingle softly with a melodic tune.

Kai then went and turned the bathroom's bath on. When it was full he threw the small girl init with clothes and all.

Hilary yelped as her body made contact with the warm silky water.

"KKkaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii…." She growled dangerously as she spat out water making the growl sound more like something horrible drowning. Her ears and tail slopping low from the mass of water making them go limp and lumpy.

Kai smiled down at her as he began to remove his shirt showing his smooth toned chest.

Hilary blushed a visible crimson at the site.

"K-Kai what are you doing…." She whispered softly trying to make it come out like a demand.

Kai's devious smirk grew.

"Why…I'm taking a bath Hilary…." He said smartly as he touched his pants to remove them also.

Hilary stiffened as she jumped out the bath and quickly clutched onto him to stop him.

'Kaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….." She whined as she looked up at him.

Kai smiled again.

"Your wet….." He said as he traced small circles on her shoulder to emphasize that she was all soaking wet.

Hilary blushed turning into a red tomato as she noticed her shirt became clingy to her curves showing them off. Hilary at this point felt naked and embarrassed all over again.

Kai smirked as if he knew what she was thinking, he then remembered the seen he had seen back at the kitchen where she was cooking food naked. Kai soon felt himself get lost in the site as he began to daydream about what she would have looked like if she turned around.

Hilary sweat dropped as she saw blood trickle down his nose.

"Pervert…" She muttered as she removed herself from his grasp.

She quickly ran out the bathroom and shivered briefly from the coldness.

'So im_ involved in a secret relationship…with Kai Hiwitari….Not bad Hilary…Not bad…'_ Hilary thought as she slipped silently into her room to place dry ones on.

**Ill make sure to update next week if youd like...its up to you oh faithful reviewrs! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOO MUCH! You made this story into such a big hit..(sctratches head) That what i think atleast...lol**


End file.
